


Chairman Meow's Birthday

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Chairman Meow's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

To say his boyfriend looked undeniably attractive was an understatement, thinks Magnus as he walks through the front doors of their loft. He’s not wearing anything too fancy, but it works for him with his black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. Instead of the usual plain black shirt, he’s wearing a light blue button up dress shirt that clings to him in all the best places in Magnus’s opinion. It makes him smile wickedly as he walks over to him and places a kiss under his jaw at his pulse point. He breathes in a smoky woodsy smell that makes blood rush to places only Alec has the privilege to see.

“You look breath taking, darling.” Magnus says. “If I didn’t have a party to prepare for I would suggest a few colorful things we could do this evening.”

“Mags.” Alec says as his face becomes tinged in red.

Magnus slaps Alec’s ass lightly, smirking as his blush increases and walks back toward the living room area that is now cleared out. What remains is a dance floor, all of his precious valuables nowhere in sight, only tables on each far end filled with different assortments of food. One corner has primarily mundane/Shadowhunter food, the other food for the vampires, and another corner dedicated to the exotic foods of the fae. Of course, the living room is much larger than before, being expanded to fifty times its size so it can fit at least five hundred guests. There’s decorations all around as well, and cat friendly foods and cakes on the other side of the room. To top it all off there’s an ice sculpture of the Chairman hanging from the ceiling. There’s a few more knickknacks here and there, but to name everything would take a few weeks. He has out done himself this time, Magnus thinks to himself as Alec follows him into the room.

“Wow.” Alec says. “How many people are you expecting, again?”

Magnus smiles at Alec’s now nervous demeanour in what he hopes is a reassuring look. “You have nothing to worry about, Alexander, most of the people coming you already know.”

…

A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Almost every guest invited was there, enjoying the live bands and refreshments provided. All of his boyfriend’s family that was invited was there as well, Jace, Izzy, Clary, and of course Raphael and Simon who was very much enjoying the blood base vampire food he had delivered for the special event. The Seelie’s were lighting up the place with their natural magic, and the other warlocks who Magnus knew loved to party were having a good time as well. Everything was as it should be, nothing out of place, and the Chairman contently sitting in his royal chair of honour. So why did something not feel right? Why does it feel like something is…? Off?

Magnus set down his drink on the cupboard and makes his way to the mundane/Shadowhunter food table where Alec stands talking to Cecily, a Seelie. His boyfriend is clearly awkward around them, but he’s trying for Magnus’s sake and that makes a soft smile form as his heart becomes warm. He places his hand gently around Alec’s waist and smiles toward their guest.

“Hello, Cecily, how are you this evening?” Magnus asks politely as Alec sinks into his embrace.

“Oh, Magnus, I was just telling your boy here how wonderful the party is. Quite spectacular.” Cecily answers.

“Why, thank you… You know me, always trying to outdo myself.”

Cecily smirks, but there’s something off about it again and before Magnus can fully comprehend what’s happening, Alec is pushing him behind himself. He pulls a Shadowhunter sword seemingly out of nowhere. It lights up and grows the blade out as Alec’s one hand rests on Magnus’s shoulder, keeping him steadily behind him. Protecting him. Magnus is at a loss of words as Alec swipes the blade through what he thought was his friend. Alec does a quick sweep then turns back to Magnus.

“Are you okay? Magnus?” Alec asks with concern, his eyebrows furrowed.

No one’s ever done that for him before, protected him before themselves. He’s the high warlock of Brooklyn, he doesn’t need protection and yet…

“Magnus?”

Magnus snaps out of his stupor and looks up to Alec who has his hands on his shoulders, his eyes still showing concern. Magnus reaches up and places one hand on Alec’s jaw and neck. Alec looks confused and unsure. Magnus only smiles as he tip toes up and brings Alec’s lips down to his own. He kisses him passionately, uncaring of the audience around them, watching the display in some level of interest on all of their faces. They kiss headily for a few minutes before pulling away, most of their audience not paying any more attention to them, only on the music and the party at hand.

“What was that for?” Alec asks, dazed.

Magnus half smiles, half smirks. “I wanted to kiss my very attractive and amazing boyfriend. I hope that’s okay?”

“I- What- Yeah, yeah it is. It’s more than okay.” Alec stutters out, pleased.

Magnus continues to smile as he takes Alec’s hand and says, “Come on darling, let’s go dance.”

“I- Mags, I don’t know how to dance.” Alec says as Magnus drags him a long to an empty space on the dance floor.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll show you.”

 Magnus places Alec’s hands on his hips and places his own on Alec’s arms. He starts to move to the music, Alec copying him. They soon find their pace, laughing in happiness as they move together. Alec surprised at his own ability to follow the bodily movements. He leans in closer to Magnus who returns the gesture, and they both literally dance the night away. It’s the best birthday party Magnus has been to in a long time, maybe ever. All that matters is that they are there, together; free and happy.


End file.
